Due to increased seat weight, locally increased loads occur that need to be determined in an approval test with original seat rails by means of dynamic tests. In particular, the CS 25.562/FAR 25.562 conditions must be met.
The increase in the seat weight as a result of improved comfort for the passengers has resulted in a requirement for a significant improvement in the local load transfer.